Minecraft Basics
Minecraft is a very famous and popular game. This page will show a majority of guides, strategies, and tips for beginners. There are very few things you need to follow this wiki's guide: A computer (a Mac or PC) with a keyboard and mouse Minecraft app Courage to enter the new world of Minecraft Pre-Game Intro After you download the game, you got a very big exploration ahead of you. Open Minecraft and the menu will pop up. Click on the button that reads "Singleplayer." This will take you to the page where all of the worlds you create will show. If this is your first time playing, it should be empty. Click "Create New World" and modify the world however you want. First, name the world. It doesn't matter what you name it, but I advise you not to name all of your worlds the same thing because this may cause major confusion. Then there's the mode selector. There are five modes in total - Survival, Creative, Hardcore, Adventure, and Spectator. Mode Selection Survival Mode is just plain gameplay. At night or in dark spaces, monsters can spawn, and you have a health, hunger, and experience bar, which means you can die of injuries and starvation, and you can level up if you fill the experience bar with orbs. If your player is underwater, an oxygen bar will appear, making suffocation possible. Creative Mode is quite different. The only way to die is falling through the Void (explained later) and no monsters will spawn unless done so artificially with mob eggs. You have the ability to fly around freely with no health, hunger, experience, or oxygen bar to worry about. This can be a great way to construct fantastic structures and let your mind let lose. The next two, Hardcore Mode and Adventure Mode are hard to play in and I suggest for you to play it when you sharpen your Minecraft skills. Hardcore Mode is basically Survival except that in Survival, you can respawn after you die. However, in Hardcore, if you die, it's game over. Also, the difficulty level is automatically set to Hard and you cannot change it. Therefore, you probably shouldn't be off building, no matter how confident you are. In my opinion, Adventure Mode is a bit harder and trickier. You must have certain materials to break blocks, like for dirt, you must use a shovel. Fortunately, if you manage to collect blocks, you can use them, making creepers the best way to obtain items. Spectator Mode is simple. You can fly around like in Creative, but you cannot interact with anything in the world. You can spectate worlds with no worries of being seen, due to the fact that you are invisible to anyone in the same world except other spectators. Seed Understandings Using seeds for your worlds can become a very creative way to play Minecraft. A seed is a code that represents a specific world. Let's take seed "123456789'10'11'12," for example, and let's imagine that this seed spawns you in a jungle. You like what you see - diamonds, animals, etc. If you want others to have fun the same way you have, you can share the seed number to them. So if another player types in "123456789'10'11'12," in the seed generator, they will spawn in the exact same world you have - in a jungle with diamonds and animals. If you come across a particular seed that is interesting, there are several public websites that let's you post codes for others to try out. Bear in mind that if you leave the seed generator blank, it will spawn you in a random seed. If you don't know what seed you are using, you can type in the cheat code, "/seed." Once you do so, the seed will show on the bottom screen. Controls The controls may look intimidating, but once you try it out for a few minutes, it should be fine. Your mouse should have three buttons, the two buttons on the side and the scroll button in the middle. The left button is your attack button. If you press this button and hold while aiming your crosshair (the plus sign in the middle) at a block, you will make an effort to break the block. If you just click and let go, it will attack the mob that your crosshair is pointing to. The right button is the use button. If you select a type of block and you right-click the mouse, the block will be placed. The scroll can be used as a shortcut for selecting a block in your hotbar. On the keyboard, W will move you forward, S will move you backwards, A will move you left, and D will move you right. Also, the space will make you jump. The number keys are another way to select a block in you hotbar and E will open your inventory. The last key left is the left shift. This key will make you sneak. Your view will go down a little and, if you press F5 once, and shift, you will see that you but sticks out. The good thing about sneaking is that while doing it, it is impossible to fall off of a block, like there's an invisible wall surrounding it. The only things you can fall off while sneaking are beds and chests. Sneaking will also prevent magma blocks from damaging your player or your player's armor. Try to find the the most comfortable position of your hand to access the most important keys.